prats_writing_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
Capercia
This book is being written by Samirah ara. Authors Note: I wrote this book for a class assignment to write our own ‘Cinderella’ story. This is mine, and yes the name is the same as my fantasy RP character on M.A.S Roleplay Wiki, but that’s because I’m unimaginative. Please note that none of the images belong to me, my models are Keefe and Sofia from KotLC, and all art in this book belongs to that franchise, and the fan artists. I may have edited the image to make it darker, or colored something a different color. I am very bad at spelling, so please excuse all my grammar and spelling mistakes. If this book makes you cringe, I’m sorry, but I am very bad at writing. This story is short because I wrote it 2 days before it was due. Enjoy! = 'Capercia ' = Once upon a time, in a world not so different from ours, there lived, quite happily, a girl named Capercia. She was very bright, pretty, and considerate and kind to others. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes, with pinkish red lips. As was the custom of all wealthy families, when she reached 11 she was sent off to Treapnany, a very fancy girls boarding school up in the hills near the forest of Thornheart. Everyone wore silk there, and owned tons of expensive jewelry. Ornate carpets covered the floor, and vases and statues lined the walls. The school taught English and arithmetic, geography and history, but also potion making, healing magic, and things it thought a lady should know, like how to be civil and such. Capercia was quite bright, and excelled at almost all the subjects. She was especially good at healing magic, and arithmetic. She wasn’t as good at all the lady stuff, she didn’t like sitting still, and was more of a tomboy than the other girls. She loved nature and the outdoors, and didn’t mind getting dirty. Unfortunately, on the day Capercia turned exactly 12 and 3/4, her parents were killed when they wandered into a pack of Sraapanders, chicken duck creatures with women faces, wild magical creatures of the mountains, that were highly dangerous if you ran into one. Capercia was devastated when the news of their death reached her, but she knew that she would be taken care of by the school. Before the accident, her parents had paid for her full tuition till she reached 17, when all girls left the school, and began their lives. This included housing, food, and schooling. When the headmistress found out Capercia’s parents were dead though, she had other ideas. She summoned Capercia to her office, and then told her that she would be moving into another room, a closet sized one on the first floor. She could pack a couple of belongings, but she had to leave all her silk dresses and jewelry behind, and all of the room’s furnishings. One of the only things she took with her was a blue stone pendant on a cord, that her mother had given to her. Category:Book Category:Short Stories Category:Story